The Devil's Suture
by Vixenfur
Summary: Alec has this great idea that if he learns the Argentine Tango, Jace will fall for his seductive moves and his dreams will be fulfilled. Though, he didn't know his dance instructor would be the undeniably attractive, jaw-dropping Magnus Bane, and he didn't know Jace would no longer be his focus after a lesson or two... (Thanks to tumblr user kingofsteles for this prompt idea!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OH GOD WHAT AM I EVEN DOING.  
... Hello my new and maybe old readers. As you can see, I have no idea what I am getting into. On tumblr, user kingofsteles posted a video of two people doing the tango and said: "AU idea, Alec signs up for dance classes to try and woo Jace but ends up falling for his dance instructor." The fandom reacted positively and I for god knows what reason decided I would write a multi-chapter fic about this?  
So for the past 3 hours I have researched deeply about the Argentine Tango to Sunset Park in Brooklyn all the way to sporting goods stores and houses and DEAR GOD I am really making sure every single place in this fanfic is real.**

**I will provide images and such sometime. I'm halfway through chapter two. Anyways, I, uh... I'm sorry if this isn't perfect, this just sort of came up as a last minute idea and now I just dove headfirst into this project. Enjoy it. I have no idea how long this is gonna be. I believe like, at least 30 chapters, if I do at least one chapter per lesson, and there will be chapters in between, so.. we will see... let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Scenario number one- Jace would meet a girl. He would really like this girl, and would take more... old-fasioned, not-so-Jace styles of seduction. Such as... dancing. He would ask Alec to practice with him, and Alec would be able to unleash his godly, sexy dancing abilities, and Jace would fall in love with him instead, and then they would tango all the way to the bedroom-

Alec coughed a bit, attempting to clear the color off his cheeks. His taxi was close now, so he shuffled through his gray hoodie, pulling out his wallet. They turned right onto Lafayette Street.

Scenario number two- Alec could pretend he met a girl. He would ask Jace to practice with him when Izzy wasn't home, because Jace would suggest he practiced with an actual girl instead. They would tango, and Jace would get jealous of the imaginary girl, and their tango would become more and more heated...

The cab pulled over, and Alec handed the money to the cab driver. With a quick nod of thanks, he slipped out of the car, standing before a tall, white building. 440 was written in a dull gold on the window- he knew he was at the right place.

He pulled out folded instructions from his back pocket. Third floor, room 3D. He scrambled through the doors, feeling a hot wave of embarrassment rush through him. He felt stupid, doing this, paying $60 for one-month unlimited Tango Classes for 55 minutes each, individual with a dance instructor, from the beginner level.

Once again, he mentally slapped himself. Alec Lightwood felt like an idiot.

He was an eighteen year old who just graduated from Sunset Park High School, the eldest of his siblings, with a love of sports and a job at Mr. C's Cycles. College was still a question and so was his sexuality. Possibly his sanity as well, due to the fact he's been crushing on his adoptive younger brother over the past two years, and that was certainly not normal.

Luckily, there was no one else in the elevator, and he stepped out onto the third floor of 440 Studios. He wandered to the left, finding room 3D easily. It was the first room to the left, to Alec's convenience.

His hand hovered over the door knob, but he paused. He hadn't even bothered to look at his instructor's name. Feeling embarrassed, he pulled out the sheet again, looking down at the details of his lesson.

'Class Level: Beginner

Instructor: Magnus Bane

Time of Day: 1 p.m.

Length of Class: 55 minutes

First Class: Friday, August 23rd'

_Magnus Bane, huh?_ Alec thought. His instructor was a man. Not that it really bothered him, but it was too late to change it now. Sucking in his courage, Alec turned the knob.

He pushed open the door shyly, peering inside the rehearsal room. He heard the crystalline, clicking sounds of piano notes echoing through the room. Reflected on a mirror spread against one wall was a man seated at the piano, focused on the keys. Though, considering the room's emptiness, it was hard not to notice the slightest shift in movement.

Alec tensed a bit when the man looked up. It must've been Magnus- the name definitely suited the person before him. Amber eyes bordered in gentle whisks of eyeliner and dusted with eyeshadow caught his attention first. The notes flowing from the piano came to a gentle halt. Soon after, a bright smile was flashed to him.

"You must be Alexander Lightwood?" his voice had hints of an Indonesian accent, though it was humble, smooth. Alec stepped inside further, trying not to hunch too much as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes," he was having trouble speaking, heat trickling into his cheeks. Magnus was walking towards him, hand outstretched. Rings alined his blue, polish-tipped fingers. Alec shyly grasped the hand, shaking it before letting go swiftly.

"I'm your instructor, Magnus Bane," the man sanding before him spoke politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Alec dared himself to meet this man's eyes, feeling nervousness bubble low in his stomach. He was tall, attractive and undeniably homosexual. He knew he was blushing, and he couldn't quite place his finger on why, but the man before him was stunning. He couldn't deny that much.

"U-um, you too," Alec responded after gawking. Humiliation filled him from head to toe, and he lowered his gaze. Magnus chuckled softly, adding to the heat collecting in Alec's face.

"Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omfg I'm actually learning how to tango while writing this... anyways. I'm really doing my research here. This is fun. I'll get more into exposition in the next few chapters. After all, Jalec is my guilty pleasure and I need to include some of it too. :D**

**Should I post this story to deviantART? mmm... anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Magnus turned slightly, his shoes clicking against the gray floor of the studio. Alec noticed how the purple dress shirt he was wearing fit him quite nicely, as well as the black dress pants on his hips...

"How much experience do you have, Alexander?" Magnus asked, then stopped, smiling a bit at Alec, who hadn't moved an inch. "You can come over here."

Alec nodded awkwardly, stuffing his papers back in his pocket and following over, shoulders rounded inwards and head ducked slightly. "Um, I really haven't ever danced before... besides basic slow-dancing at weddings with my little sister but..."

"That's alright," Magnus assured him, "This is a beginner class." He reached forward, placing one hand on Alec's shoulder and grasping the opposite hand. Alec squeaked a bit, flinching in surprise as heat sparked throughout his body. Magnus froze.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," He began to apologize. Alec shook his head and slowly lifted one arm to rest it on Magnus's shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment and Alec looked away as quickly as he could.

"There are two types of tangos," Magnus began, "Ballroom Tango and Argentine Tango. In this class, we're learning Argentine Tango. It's much more seductive, fluid, and sexy." He seemed to purr these words, much to Alec's discomfort. Blood rushed to his cheeks, but he nodded to show he was listening. "First thing is first, Alexander. Posture. It's the way the two partners move with steadiness, and balance. Therefore, you cannot be tense. Relax, lovely. Feet together, and take a deep breath."

Alec felt another rush of heat flush through him. _Lovely?_ He swallowed but managed to drop his shoulders a bit, and loosen his muscles. He still would glance from side to side nervously, but after swallowing away some of his anxiety, he slid his feet together and nodded.

Magnus felt Alec's muscles relax on his back, with subtle admiration for how well-built his student was. Not to mention the combination of dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes- an hour with this beauty was definitely worth his time.

"Now, move with me, side to side," Magnus spoke lowly, gently beginning to rock them back and forth. "We will do this in the beginning of every class. It's a mechanism for relaxation, and will make all movements easier." Alec nodded, flustered over the lack of space between them, but managed to calm his body.

"Do you participate in any sports?" Magnus asked as they continued to pace from side to side. Alec seemed to perk up at the question.

"Yes, at school, I was on the track team and the cross country team, and I also enjoy to play hockey, and sometimes soccer," he spoke quickly, excitedly, and Magnus found this quite endearing.

"I see," he wouldn't reveal how he was checking out Alec, necessarily- this boy was obviously in the closet- but Magnus did have reasons for what he said. "So, think of this like a warm-up. You wouldn't go running a race in cross country without stretching, correct?" Alec nodded. "This is the same. You stretch your muscles so you don't injure yourself during physical activity, and dancing can be the same. If you are tense, you can tear muscles easily."

Once Alec was calm, Magnus stopped their movements. Alec had to register this before pausing. "We're going to learn the simple tango walk." He broke away from Alec, walking away from him, and Alec felt a surprising lack of essence around him. He had gotten so used to Magnus around him that it was suddenly odd to have him away.

"When you walk," Magnus took deliberate steps forward, "Your heel hits the ground first, then the middle of your foot, and lastly the toes. In order to walk lightly and more sensually, we will have to modify the way you walk when dancing." Magnus stepped back to where he started. Alec watched carefully, noticing his shiny black shoes.

"Instead of heels first, touch the ground with your toes first. Watch my feet." Alec looked down as Magnus stepped froward, gracefully placing one step after the other. "I would like you to try it."

Alec nodded, standing next to Magnus, awkwardly placing one foot out after the other, trying to be light with his footsteps. He wobbled slightly, but it wasn't as hard as he initially expected. Magnus, on the other hand, found the sight amusing, watching this closeted, sporty teenager come in, blushing to the ears and trying to tango in a hoodie and converse. But, he did decent for the first few steps, and had it down within a few more tries.

"Regarding going backwards," Magnus spoke up, "It's quite natural. When you walk backwards normally, you start with the toes, proceeding to the middle and then ending on the heel. With dancing it is the same way." Magnus demonstrated, and Alec copied. It was simple, and Magnus proceeded on with the lesson.

"Now, notice how when I walk forwards, my torso moves the same way as my feet." Magnus walked forward, and Alec saw how his shoulders seemed to roll with his toes. He began to blush again as Magnus made his way closer. He was fluid, weightless, light. "Your body will naturally synchronize itself with your feet- notice this movement begins all the way up to your shoulders. You must force it to do the exact opposite that it wants. You want your right arm to move when your left foot steps out. You must exaggerate this movement as much as possible. Really thrust your shoulders forward." Magnus stopped and stood next to Alec. "Do it with me."

Alec walked forward, remembering to walk correctly, and felt his shoulders moving slightly. He began to really move one after the other, though- unlike how Magnus looked- he felt clumsy whilst doing it, and awkward. "This will feel unnatural at first, but the more you practice this move, the easier it will become. Once your body takes in this pronounced movement, it will come out in a soft and suggestive manner."

Alec imagined himself walking like this towards Jace. _Dear god, I feel stupid, _Alec thought, catching a glance at how he looked in the mirror was he walked. Magnus walked with him about the room, commenting quietly to help him. Things like telling him to turn to the left more, or relax the feet, keep your weight on the foot that is not moving.

"This seems to come naturally to you," Magnus purred delightfully, and Alec blushed again. "This will become easier and easier. Once you have these little steps down, dancing will come to you like walking."

They preformed various exercises, using the shapes of figure-eights on the floors with masking tape, newspapers and lines. After a few practices, Alec had 'mastered the move' according to Magnus.

"Now, you may have noticed me doing this before, but I tried not to in order to make you focus on the way I walked," Magnus began. "Though, watch my feet." He began to demonstrate the dancer's walk again, but Alec noticed he was not lifting his toes off the ground. Instead, they seemed to lightly brush the surface, giving the illusion that Magnus was walking on clouds. "This is called the slide. Your feet should caress the floor, never leaving it. In order to achieve this, you must have good balance. Try it."

Alec put together all of the fundamentals he has learned thus far and tried to make sure his feet didn't leave the floor entirely. At first, he was dragging his toes, but after a few more tries, he was imitating Magnus well. He felt a sense of accomplishment fill him. "Am I doing it right?"

"Beautifully," Magnus smiled, and Alec grinned stupidly. He stopped and waited for further instruction. Magnus's eyes met Alec's for a moment, and they seemed to darken ever-so-slightly. Alec felt his heart thud. "Now, we will try this as it would happen on the dance floor. I will lead. We will be standing about a foot apart, but once we feel we can do it correctly, we will embrace as we were earlier."

Alec nodded, and Magnus stood before him. He did not speak, but it was like Alec could tell when he would move. Magnus stepped forward, and Alec stepped back, and together, they began to move fluidly, back and forth, without touching. Alec lifted his eyes to meet Magnus's, and almost faltered, but regained his balance and continued on. His heart was picking up speed, heat was collecting in his cheeks, and it didn't help when Magnus gently lifted his arms, placing them on Alec's shoulders as they walked. "Now, do the same, Alexander..."

Alec swallowed and lifted his arms, shakily gripping Magnus's shirt. They continued on. The space between them was about the same, but for some reason, Alec felt as if it had shrunk. "Although we dance together, balance must be maintained separately. Do not lean on me." Alec's grip loosened, and he was able to gather his cool again, making sure to move individually, though his feet were in time with Magnus's.

When Magnus stopped, Alec stopped, and their arms dropped. It was like a spell had been dismissed. Magnus glanced at the clock and smiled down at Alec. "For a first lesson, that was great. You've mastered the basics. The rest should be easy."

"Ah, yeah," Alec smiled shyly, nodding a bit awkwardly.

"If I could remember correctly," Magnus walked towards the piano, where a clipboard and some stray papers were resting, "You said you are not available... Sunday through Wednesday?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed, "Uh... Thursdays through Saturdays are best..."

"Great!" Magnus wrote it down on his clipboard. "Those slots work for me as well." Magnus turned, the glitter in his bangs causing his eyes to glimmer. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Great, thank you," Alec nodded quickly. "Um... bye." He slipped out the door, heart racing, his hands shaking slightly as he pressed the arrow on the elevator button. He was a bit nervous and overwhelmed by Magnus's appearance, but he was an amazing teacher so far. At this rate, learning how to dance would be no problem, Alec concluded. His stomach flipped in excitement for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh god I'm sorry about how this took so long. I'm so glad I already have so many follows and nice reviews! ;A; It means a lot, I really get so happy seeing every new e-mail that notifies me of a new favorite or whatnot. This story is the first in which I've paid such close attention to detail. I'm basing everything off of real places- yes, Alec's house is an actual address on 63rd Street in Sunset Park, Brooklyn, New York... it'd be hilarious if one of my readers was like OH GOD THIS IS MY HOUSE WHAT THE HELL. Magnus lives in Brooklyn Heights which is 15 minutes away, and the studio is half an hour from Alec's place. I actually mapped this out on Google maps, I also mapped out where Maryse works, where Alec works, and the nearby schools. I even researched bonsai trees...  
I've been having a rough time writing lately because I've been very very very busy and one of my best friends is in a very difficult situation so I was very stressed about her... I had no urge to write. But, I found the time to do it today. So, enjoy the Malec! And the Jalec! and... whatever else will happen!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Saturday. Alec didn't have work today, and he also had no friends besides his siblings, so he really had nothing to do besides stare at the clock until it was 12:30, then he would make his way down to the studios for his lessons.

He watched closely at the thin stream of water trickling into the white, chipped pot, puddling above dry dirt before eagerly being swallowed under. Once the entire bot was damp with water, he stopped pouring and looked proudly at his maple bonsai tree, the leaves still green. They would turn red for winter and shed the leaves, then re-grow when spring came. Alec was very protective over his tree. He was very fond of nature, and it was a shame that the city was so polluted. He was lucky there was a park nearby, but it was still pretty standard. Having one small tree in his presence made him feel at ease.

"I'm surprised you don't have a garden yet," a smooth voice made Alec turn around, slightly surprised, and he saw Jace, leaning on the doorframe with one shoulder. Jace, with golden hair messy hair parted in oddly, gray t-shirt lopsided off the left shoulder, barefooted. He felt the familiar feeling of butterflies rattle his stomach, and he set down his red watering pot.

"There's not much space for one," Alec responded, "I will someday."

Jace shrugged and stood up off the doorframe. "Max wants spaghetti-o's. Do you want some too?" Alec nodded, following Jace down the narrow hallway of the second floor. They went down the spiraled stairway, ending up in the living room, where Maryse was tapping at her laptop, hair tied up in a loose bun. She also didn't have work today, which surprised Alec, since she was always called in without notice. She was one of the most respected doctors in Lutheran Medical Center.

Jace swung open a few cabinets, grabbing a bowl and some spoons, a few plastic cups with scrapes along the edges from previous uses. His dark gray sweatpants hung low on his hips, making Alec blush at the revealing curve just before the waistband. He turned away guiltily, not enjoying the fact he looked at his adoptive brother so indecently.

Alec only watched as Jace worked open three cans of spaghetti-o's, dumping them in pale plastic bowls- green for Max, blue for Alex and orange for Jace. Alec got the milk from the fridge, pouring it in glasses, shuffling around the kitchen next to Jace to grab napkins and spoons. Once Max's serving was ready, Jace handed it to him. "Go take it up to him," he looked at the other two bowls, "I'll meet you up there."

Alec nodded, trying not to blush as their fingers touched when he took the bowl, and headed back up the stairs. He treaded down the pale white hallway, with gray marks scattered on the walls from all of the times someone tripped, or when Max would run around laughing and screaming as Jace chased him. He tapped the door lightly before coming into Max's room, where his little brother was propped up in bed, crumpled up tissues scattered around his body as he flipped through volume 17 of the manga series, 'Angel Sanctuary.'

His gray eyes looked tired behind his brown-rimmed glasses, but he smiled in greeting, then sniffed. Alec smiled back, sitting down on the edge of his bed and handing him the bowl. "How's the cold treating you, kiddo?"

"It's better than yesterday," Max said, placing the book on his teal and green striped comforter, open on the page he was reading. "My throat isn't sore anymore, but my nose won't stop running, and I'm sneezing a lot..." He began to eagerly eat the spaghetti-o's, and Alec gingerly picked up one of the tissues by an untouched corner, tossing it into the wastebasket by Max's bed, which was overflowing with identical, crumbled-up white tissue squares.

"And your appetite is back," Alec observed, and handed Max a napkin. He took it, smearing away some orange sauce that somehow got on the far right side of his face. Jace walked in at that moment, plopping down a little too close to Alec and handing him a steaming blue bowl and a glass of milk. He took a silver spoon from Jace's fingers and began to eat with his brothers.

"You're all such dorks," Izzy sighed from the hallway, and they all looked over, seeing their sister with one hand brushing out her silky black hair, a red tank-top loose on her shoulders. "Just letting you know not to use the bathroom up here... I'm taking a shower."

"And that means we can't take a piss for 4 hours?" Jace clarified, raising his eyebrows, making Max snicker at the comment.

"Damn right," she confirmed, then took her leave, going down stairs to claim the bathroom. Alec glanced at the clock on Max's nightstand, seeing it was 12:23. He sat up, scooting off the bed with his empty bowl, smeared with the remains of tomato sauce.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked, stretching his arms as he did. Alec stood up and struggled to think of an excuse.

"Work," he lied. "They called for me the other day to see if I could work for an hour."

Jace was quiet, knowing they never needed extra help, but let it slide. "Alright, see you later then."

Alec shuffled out quickly, stepping in his room to grab a nearby hoodie and some money. He slipped on his black converse and was down the stairs, heading for the door immediately. Maryse didn't bother to ask where he was going- she was too wrapped up in her work, and, considering Alex was eighteen, she didn't want to invade on his privacy.

Once he was down the steep concrete stairs outside his front door, he swung around to get the car he recently bought. It was a 2003 Crown Victoria, a former police car. He bought it for that reason- it made people around him wary and cautious, thinking he was an officer in disguise. It was very convenient for him and he was proud to own it.

The engine purred its response after Alec started it up, then backed out of his spot in front and took off right on Gowanus expressway. The drive would take half an hour, tops.

* * *

For some reason, his heart was pounding, and his hands were trembling slightly as he stepped into the studio, welcomed by the calming sound of Magnus playing piano. His amber eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight, followed by the much brighter light of his smile.

"Alexander." When Magnus spoke Alec's name, his voice dropped a little, as if he was saying his name seriously, the way you say someone's name to convey to others how important they are to you. The way that informs other people that yes, this person is special, different from the rest.

Or, Alec was thinking too fast, and he also wasn't responding. He felt the familiar rush of heat from yesterday settle in his cheeks. "H-hey." He sounded unsure and concerned, his throat struggling to move. Alec swallowed, trying to smile but still feeling overwhelmed with the embarrassment that came with Magnus's eyes on him.

"Shall we begin?" Before Alec could even regain his composure, Magnus was walking towards him, arms open. Alec nodded and shyly came over, trying to remember how to stand when you dance, how to walk. All of these basic maneuvers they worked on yesterday momentarily left Alec's brain, but once Magnus's warm hand was on his shoulder and the other was holding his hand, it all seemed to come back, and Alec was starting to relax. He felt slightly queasy, considering he got overexcited on the way to the studio, but he tried to act natural, which was a task that wasn't difficult to others but was quite the struggle for Alec.

"Today, we'll be focusing on breathing, and displacing," Magnus began to speak once he felt Alec's muscles loosen. "It's important to breath in a certain sequence while dancing. It is by no means romantic to start huffing right in your partner's face." Once they finished warming up, Magnus pulled away, and Alec felt small, almost insecure before he continued to speak. "Hold out your arms, in the dance stand." Alec did as he said, moving one arm forward, as if he was holding someone's upper back, and the other arm up, like he was cupping their hand. "Put your weight on the balls of your feet, and take a deep breath."

Alec did as he said, inhaling deeply, then letting it out. Magnus nodded. "Now, inhale again, and when you do, step backwards, and then to the side." He didn't specify which side, so Alec inhaled, then stepped back, and to the left. Magnus stepped forward without warning, scooping Alec into his arms and stepping with him. Alec was almost thrown off course when his heart jumped, but he managed to stay calm and moved with Magnus.

"We'll do this in the beginning of each class as well, so that this breathing technique becomes natural for you," Magnus explained. A few moments of silence passed. "See? You're already doing it fine." Alec hadn't realized how easy it was, and it went along with the way his feet moved.

Magnus came to a halt, and gently released Alec. "Besides breathing, balance also needs to become instinctive." He stood in front of Alec, lifting his leg up and seeming to bend it outwards before pulling it back in. Alec stared at him, a bit confused. "Pull your leg out until it makes a 90-degree angle, and let it fall back. Make sure your knees aren't stiff."

Alec tried to mimic Magnus's movements, concentrating hard on making it seem easy. "Place the lifted foot next to the grounded on, slowly and elegantly. Relaxed, slow..." Alec nodded, feeling his feet loosen, sliding into place expertly. "Remember to breath with a steady rhythm as you do this. Let all of the air out. Inhale, exhale, relaxed, softly..." Magnus continued to speak gentle words, calming Alec as he learned to move with his breaths.

"Good, you can stop now," Magnus instructed, and Alec felt a bit refreshed, and no longer queasy. "Now we're going to learn the pivot. It's an important movement to know in dance, for both partners do it often. But I will teach it to you standing still, first." Alec nodded, waiting for further guidance. "Watch me first, and I will explain what I did." Magnus seemed to turn on his heel, both feet moving to face the same direction sideways. He then went back to the starting position to repeat, but slower. "Stand with your feet slightly apart. Lift your heel slightly, shifting your weight to the front of your foot." He froze, then continued, "Stay there, and then move your heels in the same direction, always prompting the movement with your torso." Magnus's entire upper body seemed to follow just his toes, and Alec watched carefully.

"Keep your torso straight and relaxed," Magnus walked over next to Alec, "Now you try it." Alec remembered what he said, turning his body from side to side, his feet guiding him this way and that. Once Alec turned to the right, Magnus stepped before him and began to dance with him, pivoting as they stepped backwards, then left, before pivoting again. "Notice how this is a short and easy way to change direction when in tight spaces," Magnus explained, "If you are dancing in a crowded area, this is a simple way to avoid bumping into others."

"It's really easy," Alec commented, and Magnus smiled softly in return. Alec didn't normally respond with anything besides eye contact and nodding to show he was listening, so Magnus felt a bit more at ease, hearing his voice.

Magnus continued to teach Alec how the men and the woman turn in dance, showing him the ways of both genders, just to be safe.

"I want you to be the man for this exercise, to know how the woman will move around you. And, also, because for this, the man's turn is simpler." Alec stood straight, remembering he had to start all movement in the torso, and Magnus began to stride around Alec. "Turn with me, Alexander. Trust me." Alec blushed a little, facing Magnus and moving himself, trying not to be distracted with the way Magnus's hips seemed to sway inwards, temping Alec closer. His hands rested on Alec's shoulders, his feet skillfully moving around Alec's, waist twisting from side to side.

"Now, put your hands on my shoulders as if I was the woman." He smirked a little as he spoke, not helping Alec's already flustered expression as he lifted his arms, gently holding one of Magnus's hands. "Guide me to the left, while pivoting with your feet." Alec began to move, pivoting Magnus to the right afterwords, then the left, and without telling Magnus, he chose his own path, dancing in small circles, turning this way and that.

They continued to dance, around the room, no words being spoken. Alec stood straight, confidently staring into Magnus's eyes, not letting himself become distracted with the glitter on his eyelashes or the dark blue shadow on his eyelids. He felt steady, graceful and experienced.

Magnus and Alec stopped at the same time, and the spell seemed to break apart. Magnus stepped away, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. "I'm impressed, Alexander," a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "You're quite the natural."

All of the confidence and self-control Alec possessed a moment before melted away with the heat in his face, and his shoulders rolled inwards again, the butterflies leaping back into his lower abdomen. He slapped a half-smile on his face, trying not to seem too excited over Magnus's compliment. "Really?"

"Really," Magnus purred, and stepped closer. He lifted his arm, hesitating for only a split second before ruffling Alec's hair. The touch was gentle, and Alec stared up at him, breathless for a moment. His fingers felt nice in Alec's hair... and his eyes looked so warm, so proud. He seemed approving of Alec, not disappointed, as so many others have been before.

Magnus retreated his hand, the shift of awkwardness settling in between them. "I'll be here on Thursday, then," Alec spoke, realizing how long it would be before he returned. Magnus seemed slightly surprised, but then realized their lessons were Thursday, Friday, and Saturday only.

"Of course," Magnus nodded, and Alec nodded back, turning to leave. He began to open the door when a hand stopped him, firm on his left shoulder. Alec glanced over his shoulder, seeing Magnus holding out a piece of paper.

"I'll see you Thursday," he smiled and let go of Alec once he took the paper. He didn't have a chance to ask Magnus about it, so he nodded, attempted a smile, and left.

On the elevator, he quickly unfolded the paper, and nearly dropped it when he gasped and tried to cover his mouth. Alec's face flamed hot, his heart speeding up instantly in reaction to what was written.

_(718)-794-0963, call me._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I was off on a vacation for the past 5 days but I had my internet-less laptop with me, and I was able to write some stuff while I had nothing better to do! This chapter is quite lengthy and its sort of fluffy, so just sit back and enjoy it. I will get to their date in the next chapter. Updates should start becoming more regular soon, since I have more time on my hands with the remaining days of winter break :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alec was pacing. His phone had the number dialed on it, across the screen, and his thumb hovered over the green 'call' button. One small twitch could hit said button, and the phone would be ringing.

He walked across his room for the twenty-second time. _Do it,_ he urged himself._ Do it._

Alec inhaled, ready to press his thumb down onto the call button, but he stopped again. His pacing was halted for a moment before he continued to walk back and forth. This was the first time another man had actually taken interest in Alec. Magnus wasn't just anyone- he was a man, he had a life, he was openly hitting on Alec, and he was...

Alec's heart thumped, and his face flushed. Magnus was attractive, too. And, if he were to assume anything else about his dance instructor, Magnus was probably rich due to the quality of his clothing. What was there not to adore about the man? For any gay man, Magnus seemed like the perfect lover, a gift from Heaven itself.

So why was Alec holding back?

His feet stopped, his toes pressing against the hardwood of the floor. He sat back onto his bed, watching as his phone screen dimmed and turned off. He saw his own reflection, his blue eyes swimming with confusion and fear. Alec didn't even know himself. A man like Magnus clearly understood who he was. He would expect so much of Alec, but Alec was lost. Alec couldn't tell anyone of his sexuality because he couldn't confront it himself. Even worse, he had mixed feelings for his adopted brother- how could he ever speak of those thoughts and emotions to anyone without being harshly judged?

He tossed his phone on the bed next to the crumbled piece of paper with the number scrawled on it. Shaking his head, he got up to go to Jace's room.

Alec pressed his fingers softly against the door, placing his ear closer to the opened crack to listen before he pushed the door open. It was silent besides the soft taps of a keyboard, so Alec pushed the door open. Jace looked up, his blue eyes flickering when he saw Alec.

"What's up?" His typing paused for a moment before continuing to finish whatever he was working on. Alec looked to the floor, avoiding the piles of empty chip bags and dusty pop cans as he stepped over to Jace, sitting next to him. He was close enough so he could feel Jace's elbow brush against his arm every so often, but it wasn't like they were side to side, or anything.

"I'm bored," Alec murmured, sulking into his knees as he tugged them closer to his chest. He watched as Jace scrolled through facebook, raising his eyebrow at certain posts and typing in witty comments.

"Like I'm going to do anything entertaining," Jace mumbled, liking some blonde girl's photo. Alec looked away, feeling a small twist in his stomach. Maybe if he ignored it, it wouldn't bother him.

"Dude," Jace nudged Alec in his side lightly, and that would have embarrassed Alec a week ago, but it felt like nothing more than physical contact now. He was silent with confusion from his lack of reaction, but he snapped out of it and looked at the screen.

A photo of a brunette girl in a tight black dress that barely made it over her hips was on the screen, her iPhone 5 tilted slightly in her fingers, her thin eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side. She looked like she was pouting, and her other hand rested on her hip. "She's smoking. Damn..." Jace was silent for a moment before smirking and nudging Alec in the side again. "Huh? How does she look to you?"

"Uh," Alec felt his throat constrict. He gripped the fabric of his jeans on his knees, and he swiped his tongue over his chapped lips. "She's... not really my type."

"What?" Jace rolled his head to the side. "Then what is your type? If a beauty like her isn't..." He looked to Alec again. "Bigger boobs? Different colored hair?"

Alec blushed a bit, an image of Magnus flashing into his mind. "I... um..." He looked away from Jace's smirking face. "Black hair is nice, and lighter eyes... like a greenish..."

"Oh?" Jace looked back to the photo. "Ah, she has brown eyes."

"Maybe a bit more..." Alec paused, thinking of the shape of Magnus's eyes. "Oriental."

"You like the Asian chicks?" Jace laughed. "Alright, then big boobs aren't really your focus, huh?"

"No," Alec murmured, shifting a bit as he imagined Magnus's hands dancing across the keys of the piano. "Like... tanner skin, you know?"

"Those can be real beauties," Jace grinned. "I didn't know you had a taste for foreign girls. If you ever want one, you've gotta buy new sweaters. They're not gonna want to touch this." He lifted Alec's arm by the fabric of his worn sweater, a loose thread hanging from the end of the sleeve.

"Whatever," Alec managed to roll his eyes, and Jace dropped his arm and chuckled.

"No, but really, I'll keep an eye out for you," Jace patted Alec's shoulder supportively. "If I know any single chicks that fit your taste, I'll have them come over sometime."

"Sure," Alec sighed and sat up, wanting to go check his phone for an unknown reason. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jace watched Alec leave, who was tense until he got to his room. He grabbed his phone instantly, dragging his finger in the familiar pattern to unlock the screen, coming face-to-face with Magnus's number.

_Screw it,_ Alec thought. _Jace and I will never happen._

He pressed the call button and lifted it to his ear. As soon as the ringing began, his heart began to race. He had no idea what to say.

"Magnus Bane speaking." Alec tensed, his breath leaving him for a moment before he remembered he had to talk.

"H-hi," Alec shyly spoke into the phone, "It's me. I mean, Alec. Lightwood. Your student..."

"Alexander," Magnus seemed to purr, and Alec's face instantly felt hotter. "I'm glad you called."

"Yeah," Alec responded softly. "Sorry I took so long..."

"Nonsense," Magnus chuckled, "I only wasted 18 hours staring at the phone, no big deal."

Alec sunk into his shoulders, feeling embarrassed that Magnus was really that anxious to speak with him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not being serious," Magnus replied lightly, "But I was excited to speak with you outside of lessons."

"Why?" After the word left his lips, Alec wanted to smash his head into the wall. Of course he knew why, but a part of him wanted to hear it.

"I find you incredibly enticing," Magnus spoke lowly, and it went straight to Alec's face, which had flamed up red. He forgot how to breathe for a moment as Magnus's silky voice rung in his ears. "Black hair and blue eyes is my favorite combination."

"O-oh," Alec was dumbfounded, at a loss for words as his heart only sped faster. "I... like that too." He was quiet before realizing the stupid mistake he made. "I-I mean... I like you too." His eyes widened as his voice hitched. "W-wait, I mean, I like the combo of... like... darker skin and, uh..." Alec trailed off. Any more words and he would squeak. He managed to choke out, "I-I'm sorry."

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Magnus's voice seemed impossibly warmer. "Because quite honestly, I almost squealed from the sheer cuteness of everything you just said."

"I- what?" Alec swallowed, his toes flexing as he stared at the floor. His voice wavered. "I... sure..."

"I'll make a reservation for 7:30 at Red Lobster. Seafood is okay, I presume?"

"Y-yeah," Alec stammered, his eyes wide. "I'll be there."

"I'm glad," Magnus replied gently. "Meet me there."

"I will," Alec fiddled with his nail. "See you then."

"Goodbye, Alexander." Alec blushed as he hung up the phone. He stood up, glancing at the clock. It was a little after 2:30. He had 5 hours to pace around his room and get ready within the last 10 minutes. He should leave around 6, so really, he had 3 and a half hours to pace around.

With a sigh, Alec sat down onto his bed and flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Maybe if he napped, time would pass by faster.

Approximately fifteen seconds passed before Alec sat up again, cursing his racing heart. There was no way he would be able to sleep with a heart rate that speedy. Maybe it would be better if he went for a jog...

Within moments, Alec was in the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and slipping on his grayish, rough-edged Nike shoes. He opened the door and was greeted by the soft scent of outdoors just before the pungent reek of the city. Shaking his head slightly, Alec closed the door behind him and walked down the cement stairs, not trying to jog down them from past experiences. Thinking about that time made his head throb again. He tried to show off to Jace when they went running together, out the door right away- but he missed a step, panicked and fell, faceplanting into the sidewalk.

Once both feet were safely on flat ground, he began jogging down the road to the east, away from the busy highways. He observed the old fashioned homes, some being torn down, others abandoned. Graffiti was scrawled on some of the brick walls, almost completely covered in a layer of grime and dirt so the colors were pale and brownish.

When he returned to his house, he checked the time on his phone. 3:15. He cursed under his breath impatiently and decided to take a shower. Body odor was not attractive at all.

Since when did he ever care about what he was like around others? Alec felt his cheeks tingle with heat, but he shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, cranking up the hot water and deciding to take a long shower to pass more time.

When he was out of the shower (and done messing with his hair), it was only an hour later. He could sit in his room and evaluate his life in deep detail, or he could go feel awkward around Jace again, or read manga with Max, or... he walked passed his sister's room and heard an odd mix of clicking and breathing noises. He shuddered. Izzy had some guy over, they were making out and there was no way Alec was going to interrupt them- as much as he wanted to punch the guy in the face for touching his little sister.

She wasn't six anymore though, and Alec knew better than to be the overprotective older brother. He was just a regular degree of protective.

His feet brought him back to his room, and he saw his phone on his bed, lit up with a new text message. Blinking in surprise, he picked up his phone and saw it was from Magnus. His heart froze as he unlocked the screen and read it.

_How do you feel about me picking you up at 6:30? ;)_

Alec's jaw dropped momentarily before he texted back with twitching fingers.

_Sure. You need my address, right?_

Alec stared at the screen before the response popped up.

_Of course. I'm not that creepy, am I? lol_

Alec smiled a bit and responded with his address. _I'll be ready._

_As will I, Alexander. xoxo_

His face flamed up red and he tossed his phone aside, hiding in the safe fetal position on his bed.

"What the hell was that about?"

Alec yelped and sat up, seeing Jace leaning on the door frame, eyebrow raised and a suppressed laugh behind his cheeks. Alec only blushed more, humiliated that his brother had seen his girly reaction to the first flirty text he had ever received.

"Nothing, Jace," Alec groaned, stuffing his face under the pillow. Jace proceeded into his room, sitting on the side of the bed. "Come on, spit it out."

"There's nothing for me to spit out," Alec argued from his safe place under the pillow, where his red cheeks were hidden.

"I'll just find out myself, then," Jace stated, and Alec's heart paused for a moment of terror. He sat up as fast as he could, in just enough time to see Jace pulling the phone closer to his face.

"Stop!" Alec sreeched, leaping onto Jace and grabbing desperately for the phone his brother clutched in his fingers.

"Dammit, I can't read it!" Jace protested, twisting this way and that to read the words on the screen. When Jace froze, Alec grabbed the phone successfully and ripped it out of his hands, scrambling away to the opposite end of the bed and locking his phone.

"Who's Magnus?" Jace looked suspicious, and Alec felt his heart skip. _Dammit, he saw that much._

"Um..." his thoughts tumbled like clothes in a washing machine. He had to think of something. "A guy I talked to on the bus. He has connections to NYU."

"Oh?" Jace cocked his head, in the way he did when he knew someone was lying. Alec swallowed and nodded, not letting his eyes waver. "Alright then." Jace let it go, standing up and slowly striding out of the room. "Well, I've got a date to get to in an hour, so I'm gonna go make myself sexier than I already am right now." Alec glared at him, and Jace grinned wider. Alec forgot to exhale until he heard the click of the bathroom door.

"Dammit, Jace," he hissed, and ran a hand through his hair. Jace had to know, he just had to. Jace was a moron most of the time, but any thick-skulled dimwit would be able to tell that Alec was certainly not straight after that reaction.

Alec stared at his bonsai tree, picking at its leaves and thinking over what he would do if anyone confronted him on his sexuality until Jace left for his date. It was almost 5:30, and at this point, Alec decided to start getting ready and pace around his room.

He changed his jeans, brushed his hair, sprayed a little cologne on his jawline and, when no one was looking, borrowed some of Izzy's lip gloss and applied some. What was wrong with a little kick of strawberry, right? Alec convinced himself it was okay and he placed it back exactly where he found it, and positioned the label to the left, where it was facing when he picked it up. He put on one of his nicer hoodies (it only had three holes in it) and ran a hand through his hair for the slightly messy, sexy bed-head look.

He decided to bring twenty dollars and by then his phone buzzed. His heart jumped when he saw the text.

_Out front :)_

Alec was down the stairs in moments, After hopping in three small circles in front of the door with one foot, his shoes were on and he bolted out the door without saying a word to his father, who was watching the football game on the flatscreen in the living room.

Alec's jaw almost dropped when he saw the car Magnus owned. A gleaming red, spotless Ferrari, in all its royal glory. He tried not to gawk as he stepped around to the other side, amazed that Magnus could drive such an expensive vehicle around and not be worried about it.

Alec slid into the passenger seat, hurriedly snapping in his seatbelt before looking up to Magnus, and heat instantly made its way to his face. "Hi," he said softly, meeting Magnus's glittering eyes. His smile was blinding.

"Hello, sweetheart," Magnus purred, and Alec ripped his eyes away after that, his heart ramming his chest. "Ready for some dinner?"

"Starving," Alec responded with a shy smile, and Magnus shifted into drive.

"Well, we better get through rush hour traffic fast, then," Magnus suggested, and they were off towards the restaurant. _Our first date_, Alec thought to himself with his eyes cast towards the window, and occasionally at Magnus's profile.

Alec couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was excited, and he couldn't care less.


End file.
